


This is Us.

by originalsadboy



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Dystopia, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalsadboy/pseuds/originalsadboy
Summary: Seven boys, raised since birth into Seven Magi Masters, battle it out in order to obtain the ultimate prize—the Holy Grail, a magical artifact capable of granting its wielder any wish. Are they all still the boys they once knew?





	This is Us.

♕

It waIt was hot for a summer day, more scolding than usual. **  
**

The locus creaked. The far away stream flew with the fresh water from the nearby springs. The trees sang as the wind blew through their leaves, each green leaf shaking in the vast canopy above. The birds chirped wildly, chasing one another in a game of their own tag. The green turning grass stood still as if it were too hot to move, the only thing that remained still.

And here the young boy was, knowing that if he moved, he’d give himself away. Hiding behind a metal sheet that was leaned against his mother’s prized greenhouse.

He really didn’t know how long he’s been there, he could feel the sunshine pouring into his bones by now. The only thing that saved him from being cooked alive was the dappled shade the sheet provided him, the book he was supposed to be reading for today’s lesson later in the day was nested on his lap as he crouched waiting. Waiting to be found.

He wanted to read it while he hid to save the lecture his teacher would give him for not being caught up with the material, but he knew he needed to be on high alert. Whenever he did read, anyways, he was always caught up in dreamland with his books; medicinal ambiance for the young boy.

The sudden sound of light footsteps made him jolt, nearly hitting his head against the metal sheet - almost giving away his position. He tucked himself tighter into his chest, knees held tight across, and head in between. The young boy remained silent. Listening to the shouts across the field.

“Did you find him yet?”

“No! I thought you did!”

“I don’t even know why we play with him, he’s like _the_  best hider.”

“Because it’s only fair.”

“Then you go find him, _smart ass!_ ”

“Maybe he went inside already. He did say he has lessons today. His dad gets pretty angry if he doesn’t do them.”

“Don’t you have lessons?”

“Nope, I’m all caught up. I’m ahead of my class by two months. I’ve been told I’m currently the  _most advanced_ kid in the academy.”

“Not everyone’s dad is the head of the academy,  _chief_.”

“ _Oh, yeah?_  Well, not everyone can read like-”

“Stop saying _I_ can’t read! I just like looking at the pictures,  _okay?!_ ”

“That just  _proves_  you can’t read yet!”

The young boy crackled softly to himself, knowing it was quiet enough to not be heard from how far away they were from him.

It waIt was hot for a summer day, more scolding than usual.

The locus creaked. The far away stream flew with the fresh water from the nearby springs. The trees sang as the wind blew through their leaves, each green leaf shaking in the vast canopy above. The birds chirped wildly, chasing one another in a game of their own tag. The green turning grass stood still as if it were too hot to move, the only thing that remained still.

And here the young boy was, knowing that if he moved, he’d give himself away. Hiding behind a metal sheet that was leaned against his mother’s prized greenhouse.

He really didn’t know how long he’s been there, he could feel the sunshine pouring into his bones by now. The only thing that saved him from being cooked alive was the dappled shade the sheet provided him, the book he was supposed to be reading for today’s lesson later in the day was nested on his lap as he crouched waiting. Waiting to be found.

He wanted to read it while he hid to save the lecture his teacher would give him for not being caught up with the material, but he knew he needed to be on high alert. Whenever he did read, anyways, he was always caught up in dreamland with his books; medicinal ambiance for the young boy.

The sudden sound of light footsteps made him jolt, nearly hitting his head against the metal sheet - almost giving away his position. He tucked himself tighter into his chest, knees held tight across, and head in between. The young boy remained silent. Listening to the shouts across the field.

“Did you find him yet?”

“No! I thought you did!”

“I don’t even know why we play with him, he’s like the  _best_ hider.”

“Because it’s only fair.”

“Then you go find him,  _smart ass!”_

“Maybe he went inside already. He did say he has lessons today. His dad gets pretty angry if he doesn’t do them.”

“Don’t you have lessons?”

“Nope, I’m all caught up. I’m ahead of my class by two months. I’ve been told I’m currently the most  _advanced kid_  in the academy.”

“Not everyone’s dad is the head of the academy,  _chief_.”

“ _Oh, yeah?_ Well, not everyone can read like-”

“Stop saying  _I_ can’t read! I just like looking at the pictures, _okay?!_ ”

“That just  _proves_  you can’t read yet!”

The young boy crackled softly to himself, knowing it was quiet enough to not be heard from how far away they were from him.

But to his misfortune, the young boy managed to give away his spot. The metal sheet started to shake, two small hands to either side lifting it up and away. The sudden sun glare caused the boy to squint his eyes, having trouble adjusting to the light after hiding in the dark for so long. He brought his hands up to help his eyes shade the harsh sunlight.

He heard the delighted gasp of the other as the metal sheet was moved away, “ _Ah!_  I found you! I guess you’re ‘ _it’_ now, Yoongi!”

The young boy frowned, “The point is for you not too, Seokjin.”

The boy with the choppy haircut put his hands on his hips in triumph, his nose high in the air, “You may be the  _best hider_ , but I’m the _best_ at seeking.”

Yoongi grumbled, picking up his book off the floor. Dusting the book off with the back of his hands before he dusted off his dirty knees and his bum. “No, you’re not. Namjoon is, that idiot needs glasses nowadays, so he sucks at playing. He’s as blind as my maid.”

 _“I take offense!”_  laughed Namjoon, making his way over to the two with the other four following behind him. “My mother hasn’t gotten the chance to take me yet. She keeps saying when dad gets back.”

“ _Oh_ ,” teased chipped tooth Jimin, hands in his dirty overalls,  _“So, never?”_

Jimin giggled as he hid behind Hoseok to avoid a swing from Namjoon. Namjoon quickly noticing the little object in Hoseok’s hand. “Where’d you find that?”

He was referring to the bird in Hoseok’s hand, a little blue jay that chirped wildly in his hands in discomfort. “It was on the floor, it looked hurt while I was hiding.”

“ _It looks hurt now,_ ” narrowed Taehyung, arms crossed as he gazed over at Hoseok. His friend’s eyes were lifeless like usual.

Hoseok just shrugged, mindlessly look at the animal struggle in his hand, “You’re right. Let me go let it go.”

With that, Hoseok walked off from the group. No one really questioning it, seeing how the boy would usually leave from time to time to be alone of his own without a word. No matter how many years they’ve known each other, Hoseok has just always been like that. Well, not always. He was a happy boy until his new step-father came into the picture years ago. Yoongi figured that was when he started to sink into his own despair.

“ _So_ , another game?” chirped Jin, beaming with excitement.

“If you’re gonna cheat again how about-“

“Young Master!” yelled Iris, Yoongi’s personal maid, from the house that was several meters away. “It’s time for your lessons! Other Young Masters! It’s time to go.”

Yoongi crinkled, lightly smacking his book against his thigh with a sigh. “I guess that’s the end of it.”

“We just started too,” pouted Taehyung, crossing his arms.

Jungkook kicked his heel, the older boy wincing, “We’ve been playing since this morning, it’s late noon now!”

 _“Too soon!_ ”

“You guys are gross, get a room,” frowned Seokjin. Jungkook just ignored him, punching Taehyung on the shoulder for the heck of it.

“So, see you guys, next week?” asked Namjoon, hands in his pressed short pockets.

 _“Of course!”_  grinned Seokjin, already on his way towards the house. Both Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung in tow as they talked about what game they’d play next at the Min estate.

Namjoon smiled at his friends, shaking his head with a chuckle as he walked over towards the rest. Yoongi waited a bit for Hoseok, seeing the boy make his way over before he followed after Joon.

“ _Hey_ -” Yoongi stopped himself, noticing the damp bright maroon stains on Hoseok’s small hands before he tucked them into his deep short pockets. The even deader look of nothingness within his once bright eyes. He didn’t comment on it. Hoseok’s frown deepening.

“ _H-hey!_ How’s the bird?”

Hoseok merely shrugged, “It flew off.” He was lying, Hoseok’s nose always twitches when he lied. Yoongi tried not to frown at the answer. “Where did everyone go?”

“Iris said everyone’s ride is here, and I got my lessons I have to attend to.”

Hoseok shrugged, tucking his hands deeper into his pocket as he passed Yoongi without a word. The demeanor that surrounded his closest friend made Yoongi shiver in his little shoes. Ever since his new step-dad came into place, Hoseok has been different, and Yoongi missed his best friend.

The two made it back home. The other boys already compiled by their maids or butlers that have come to pick them up, making conversation with one another. Hoseok already made pace though, his butler hurrying him into the car. The boys waved their goodbyes to their quiet friend, but Hoseok didn’t wave back. The two take off without saying goodbye to anyone else down the bricked country road.

One stood out from the rest though as his laughed ranged out loudly, Seokjin’s adoptive faster, a man named Leonardo Kim. Despite how the others always had help to come to pick them up and bring them home from a day of playing at the Min Estate every other week, Seokjin’s dad always came to get him.

A tall man of his Korean attributes, his hair frizzy in a nest, his black trench coat weathered as if it has a story to tell despite the hot summer, a small scar on his cheek dressed with a growing a beard, and a bright red gem he wore around his neck. So bright and vivid, you’d have to be blind to miss it. Jin was by his side, beaming up at his father with such admiration and love.

Yoongi understood that feeling, walking up to his own father. “Ah, Yoongi! Have you finished your reading?”

“I-”

“Sorry, Mr. Min,” interrupted the smaller boy. “I was distracting him. Taehyung and I thought it would be funny to hide his book to enjoy the sun. He was almost done though,” spoke Jin before Yoongi had the chance, noticing the panic in his quick eyes. “Sorry.”

 _“You rascal!”_  Leo drove his fist into Jin’s hair as he ruffled it, tough enough for him to whine, but not enough for it to actually hurt. “Why can’t you be a good student like Yoongi!”

_“Dadddddd~”_

Yoongi’s father laughed at the two, looking down at Yoongi with a sharp glare, causing the young boy to flinch in his step before his father looked up and smiled at the two. “You two are too funny, but it is getting late. I think everyone has left already.”

Yoongi hadn’t noticed, but everyone else did leave. Probably not wanting to interrupt his powerful father with any kind of troublesome goodbyes.

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” the tall man agreed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “You take care, Giotto. I’m always a call away, especially with what you know is…  _coming up._ ”

“Of course, Leo,” the elder man smiled, stepping into the hug he offered. Quickly pulling away. “I am too.”

“You study hard, Yoongi, _got it?_ ” he ruffled the young boy’s black hair, Yoongi hands quickly shooting up to fix his messy hair. “You are the next Min to carry the lineage. I know you can do it,  _Mr. Strong Mage._ I saw what you can do already. Jin can’t even move a leaf, and you’re over here making rocks explode with an incantation.”

“Thank you…  _Mister._ ”

Leo just smiled, patting on Jin’s back to say his own goodbyes.

“See you next week?” asked Jin, the missing front tooth he had made Yoongi giggle.

“ _See you next week._ ”

Yoongi shuffled in his bed under the sheets.

The young man waking in a near startle, jolting himself up right out of bed. His bed hair sticking up in every direction, a piece of scrap paper with scribbles of potion ingredients stuck to his cheek with his drool as glue, his dark circles deep from his lack of sleep over the past month. The ringing of his alarm on the phone started to annoy him as it grew louder and louder above him. The sun was already beaming through the curtains he forgot to close the night before, too hurried to jump into his bed. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance when the sound continued to ring and ring.

 _“Oh, shut up!”_  He shouted to no one in particular. Reaching up to shut off his clock with a hard press of his thumb.

It was only 7 in the morning and he groaned loudly at the time. He was up early this morning tinkering with potions downstairs. Only having slept three hours today. He wanted nothing more, but to sleep in. However, his eyes zoomed in on the day on his phone. It was Monday- fuck he forgot it was Monday, he didn’t think he was cooped up in the basement for that long since last Thursday, and he had classes on Monday at the nearby university. He only took morning classes because he wanted the rest of the day to finish his magecraft studies while pursuing his career in English studies.

Magecraft didn’t pay the bills, aspiring to become a novelist did, though.

He didn’t want to mooch off his families immense wealth. Being one of the strong Seven Noble families within the magical world, they were swimming in wealth to their ears. The wealth that accumulated from the proud and strong family of the Min throughout decades. He wanted to make a name for himself in both the Mage world and the normal one.

Yoongi didn’t know why he had that dream from such a long time ago.

He remembered there was never the next week after that fateful day.

Or a week after that, or a month, nor an even year.

Little did the seven of them know, that was the last time any of them would see each other was 15 years ago. Yoongi would ask were his friends went, or what happened to them, but his father insisted it was none of his concern and would just shove another book at him. Yoongi gave up asking after he finished the entire Encyclopedia Edition of Gems and Stones by Lord El-Melloi II  - a read that took him two years to finish in between his regular 8 hour lessons days.

It hurt, seeing the friends he grew up with over the past 7 years from birth to just suddenly disappear like nothing. Like they never mattered.

Every birthday was bittersweet after that for the young Yoongi, he missed them all dearly. Namjoon would shove Jin’s face into the cake - his nose stuffed in frosting, Taehyung would bring the best gifts, Jimin somehow managed to set something on fire with the birthday candles, Jungkook would manage to finish the cake before anyone would get the chance too, and Hoseok would scream happy birthday to the top of his lungs to the point were Yoongi thought he went deaf in one ear drum. He didn’t ever want to admit it to them, but they weren’t just his friends, but they were his brothers.

The manner was quiet as usual as Yoongi made his way through the home. Decorated in a deep wood, green and gold, expensive furniture, and family heirlooms. It was quiet. It wasn’t like the country manner, something Yoongi preferred more. Something that had a life to it and felt like home. His family had an estate in town after his father died, making it closer to his mother’s family before she passed away as well. Leaving Yoongi and Iris, until Iris left to the retirement home several years ago. Yoongi now on his own.

He didn’t mind it though, he liked the quietness. He liked being able to do as he pleased without being worried about disturbing anyone with his loud explosions of potions being mixed unproportionate or pouring his magic circuits too harshly into his brightly colored gems.

Yoongi had a very basic routine every morning ever since he didn’t have his faithful maid to nag over his shoulder. Brush teeth, wash face, shit, look presentable, and leave. He bothered with whatever leftovers he had from the night before from cheap takeout or just go hungry in the morning until lunch.

 _“Oh, shit,”_  Yoongi remembered something as he swung on his backpack for his class. He walked upstairs into the attic where most of his father’s possessions were kept since his passing. 

Grabbing onto a heart-shaped amulet with a thin silver chain that was settled in a jewelry box on a dresser top he knew would be stored there after one too many drunken nights looking through his father’s possessions. He stared at the bright jasper that was encased in rich gold swirls, clenching it tightly in his hand.

Knowing if he was to be participating in this up and coming Holy Grail War, he needed to be ready for anything. His father always told him this would be handy during the War, if only he had used it on himself.

Yoongi quickly made his way back downstairs, his now dyed blonde hair bouncing as he rushed out of the house after locking both the doors and the gate before he booked it onto the street. Seeing he had another thirty minutes to class before Miss. Matthews would make him sing “Little TeaPot” if he was late one more time.

The city he lived in he nearly deemed to be perfect, everything managed to be so close to each other; despite being the battleground for the next Holy Grail War. His house was no exception, despite a giant European styled home sticking out like a sore thumb in his plain neighborhood, it was in a walk of everything needed. Usually leaving his car at home since he didn’t want to risk another speeding ticket.

It was near spring, winter over two months ago. It wasn’t too cold, but Yoongi still wore a scarf. Tucking his chin deep into the green scarf his mother had made for him when he entered his first year of high school, the first year she was bedridden. He liked keeping the little gifts she made for him, even if Yoongi rarely saw her since she had given birth to him. The two never really had a relationship, anyway.

The powerful mage his mother was, she was always in and out visiting the White Order Academy; the school in which the richest, and most powerful mages attended. A story, in which, for another time.

The air outside was crisp. He could feel his ears redding. As Yoongi neared his walk, he noticed how bare the streets were. How silent it was for this little city, more than it usually was. No other soul was out walking, an occasional car would pass by once every thirty minutes. It was odd. It was too quiet.

Yoongi glanced at his watch. It was only 7:30 in the morning, it was early, but he would at least see someone on the street at this time. He wasn’t the only one in the world that had morning classes. Tucking his hands deeper into his pockets, he grumbled to himself. Wondering what was going on.

In a matter of minutes, he reached the campus. It was empty when he arrived, making way towards his first class; in the English hall. His eyes perked up at a familiar figure starting to run his way, the tall friend of his with the elf-like ears and the muscular body.

“Oh, hey,” greeted Yoongi, taking his hand out of his pocket to wave at his college friend.

The tall man grinned back, however out of breath from his morning run. He slowed down a bit, stopping a few feet from Yoongi as he stopped to catch a breath; hands on his knees as he bent over to catch in deep breaths.

“God, I said ‘ _good morning’_. Not suck my dick,” frowned Yoongi, tucking his hands back into the warmth of his jacket.

The taller man laughed wholeheartedly, hands on his hips as he smiled. “I just ran five miles straight this morning. What have you done today either then be a grumpy bitch?”

 _“And?”_ narrowed Yoongi. “You act like this is new information.”

The tall man laughed again. Finally settling down his breaths for oxygen. Yoongi cringed at his apparel, wondering how his balls weren’t shriveled up with his basketball shorts and t-shirt. “ _Yeah, yeah, whatever._ You are a bit early today, Yoons. It’s  _like_ -,” he stopped to look at his watch, “It’s like 6:30. Don’t you have an 8 o’clock?”

Yoongi groaned loudly, wanting to drive his head into the nearest wall. “ _Chanyeol! You’ve got to be shitting me_!”

“No,  _Sir_ , that would be totally gross.”

Park Chanyeol was the captain of the school’s track team, at the university due to the scholarship it offered. He only met Yoongi, who once fell asleep on the field one day and almost got trumped by his team one early morning. The two were acquainted friends ever since Chanyeol awoke him with a poked stick to the cheek.  

Yoongi groaned. Burying his face into his hands to sigh deeply. So, that’s what it was. The reason why there wasn’t a single soul in sight this morning, its because who else in their right mind would be awake this early. “Wow, that’s so fucking annoying. The clocks at my house somehow reset an hour fast today. Like every clock, all the phones, and wall clocks. Exactly by an hour.”

Chanyeol nodded in agreement, “That is a little strange. Maybe Sehun broke in? Dicked around and played with your clocks? He did say he needed a hobby.”

Yoongi shrugged,  _“Maybe._ ”

He knew that wasn’t the case. The incantation spells placed around the house at every entrance would automatically wake him up if someone dared entered without his permission, seeing how they’d be met with an explosion to the face if they did try. Yoongi didn’t try to dwell on it, seeing how it wasn’t something too out of the ordinary for his odd house.

“Well, whatever. Are you on your way back home? Can I nap for a bit until my class?” he asked, seeing how Chanyeol lived on campus and his dorm was a mere five-minute walk away.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. It’s a bit messy though,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I slept on Sehun’s bed the other day after a study session and kicked a used condom. It was still damp. I think you’re fine.”

And with that, Chanyeol laughed deeply again.

 

♕

 

Yoongi hated his art class.

 

Well, more like his art appreciation class. In which, they just sat and listened to a fat old man go on and on about pieces of random google clips and ask the students about how it made them feel. Demanding a ten-page paper about thirty different emotions Yoongi didn’t think was fathomable. He didn’t want to take it, he just needed it for the credits and attendance.

 

Good thing he sat towards the back, usually bringing a spell book to freshen up on as the two-hour class dragged on. Only had it three times a week, he praised the Lords for that, at least.

 

Memories of Yoongi’s drunken adventures flooded his mind from the other night, toying with the little amulet in his jacket pocket between his fingers. It was sealed inside a memento his father had left behind for him, finding it deep within his father’s belongings with a note addressed to his only child. Saying it was something that would be useful in the future, sealed inside an annoying puzzle box it took him hours to solve. Usually, a sober Yoongi would have no issue, but being a little bit intoxicated proved its worth.

 

When he finally got the box open, he was greeted by a note from his father, the bright pendant, several trinkets, and a fossilized snake skin that was encased in a red cushion inside a smaller glass box. If Yoongi remembered correctly, that’s when all the clocks within the home went crazy when he touched the encased box. He probably didn’t remember until know because he blacked out right after he got it to open.

 

Yoongi leaned back into his seat and sighed to himself.

 

He knew what kind of bloodbath the Holy Grail War was. How it wasn’t for the faint of heart. He remembered what it did to his city fifteen years ago, engulfing the city in flames on a bloody battlefield. Some unfortunate to escape the War - the Mages’ Association using bomb explosions as a coverup, having hundreds perished in the fires. His own father included.

The sacrifices it made people do, the things it made the kindest people do in order to obtain its power. To get one sole wish it granted, no matter the cost to get it. Yoongi didn’t really mind the wishing part. He didn’t have a wish, at the moment, that needed granting. If he did anyway, he didn’t need some magical catalyst to do things for him, he had his own two hands to get whatever he needed to be accomplished.

He was only participating in this up and coming Grail War because it was his duty as the sole Head of the Min family. It was his duty to do it next, after his father’s failed attempt. It was his father’s last will for his only child to do what he could not.

Even if he didn’t want too, Yoongi’s other option was to take shelter with the Mage’s Association. Seeing how his family was one of the Seven Nobles, his magical circuits were immense compared to regular Mage’s having collected them over the decades since near time. A Master of the war could easily murder Yoongi for his powerful magical circuits in order to use them for their own accord, and Yoongi wasn’t one to lay down easily without a fight.

Yoongi jolted in his seat when the professor yelled at the class had ended and a sharp text from his phone in his pocket, the girl next to him shooting him a glare during his sudden startle. All he did was shoot one back.

Yoongi collected his books, shoving them into his bag and swinging them over his shoulder. He glanced down at his phone, frown deepening when he saw the message.

> 3:45 PM
> 
> Try tonight. It’s your last chance to participate since the deadline is tomorrow, Yoongi. There is only room for two masters left.
> 
> \- Suho

Suho, otherwise known as Kim Junmyeon, Head of the Vatican or also called the Church. A lifelong friend of his father, tasked with keeping in touch and making sure Yoongi is going down the correct path in his father’s absence. Yoongi knew that was a lie though, he’s seen the way his father would look at Suho whenever he came to visit when Yoongi was a child.

His father always looked at Seokjin’s father with such a kindness and admiration, but with Suho around, it always seemed like he was stepping on the glass around the man. Careful of both words and his actions. The other man didn’t seem to mind though, he’d just meet with Yoongi’s father when he needed and be out of the house in a matter of minutes. It came to a shock towards Yoongi when the man arrived at his doorstep one day after his mother’s passing, claiming he is now Yoongi’s legal guardian. Despite Yoongi over the legal age.

 

Yoongi sighed. He wasn’t doing anything tonight, anyways.

 

Little did Yoongi know when he began to walk his way out of the empty classroom, a bright red mark on his left hand flashed as quickly as it disappeared.

 

♕ 

 

The man coughed harshly as the desk he shoved against the further wall to make room erupted in a gas of dust. Papers older than his grandmother were scattered all over the floor, mountains of books that have seen the dawn of time itself; the downstairs was cluttered in cobwebs and god knows what else. It was the only place in the house Yoongi couldn’t add risk to injury with if his summonings didn’t go to plan.

He sighed in delight at his handy work on the floor. A large magic circle is drawn in with white chalk dressed on the floor. It’s scriptures and designs from a different world. Luckily, Yoongi was always utterly confident with his magical circles, they were always an exact replica from the books; photographically embedded in his mind like most of his reading were.

Dusting his hands off, he looked at the clock on the table next to him. It was nearly midnight, the time of day were his mana was always at its peak. His wavelength was on par, his catalyst was placed in the middle of the circle, the dusted snakeskin - it would be as better time than any.

The note his father had left behind wasn’t pacific on what kind of Servant the catalyst would summon. He hoped it was a Saber, though, the strongest class to obtain. It was his guaranteed win if he managed a Saber servant with his own magical caliber. He knew the game was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

Yoongi took a deep sigh, closing his eyes on the inhale. Clearing his mind to chase away any kinds of anxiety. As he exhaled, he opened them. He grabbed the materials on the table next to him. Remembering the instructions Suho gave him in order to perform the ritual.

And so, Yoongi began.

“ _For the element, silver, and iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts_ ,” he began, dropping each liquid into the drawn circle below. The clock next to him froze. The liquid dripped, hitting the chalk, and the circle itself began glowing a bright white, “ _And for the ancestor, my great master, Jaesun. Close the gates of the four directions. Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to thy Kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._ ”

The circle started to brazen and turned into bright green light as the liquid from his hand continued to drop, the light shining vividly, “ _Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail’s call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!_ ”

The air started to flow around the young Mage as the papers around him began to flow and his clothes started to rustle as the ambiance flew, his eyes now closed in concentration. Yoongi was too into the spell that he didn’t notice his right hand begin to burn with a red seal, “ _I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!_ ”  

A small burst of air around the circle escaped, disappearing throughout the room. Nearly knocking Yoongi out off his toes, and sending the loose scraps of paper into a frenzy. The glow of the circle disappeared with the wind that disbursed it. The clock next to Yoongi started clicking again, and that’s when he dropped to his knees. Out of breath and exhausted, not really expecting the summoning to take that much of his mana from him. He felt his head drum loudly, his stomach felt empty and he nearly wanted to vomit.

As he caught his breath, he saw the red engraved seal symbol on his right hand - deeming the summoning was a success. He glanced around the room, looking both left and right. Well, if he was so successful, where the fuck was his servant-

The floor above him shook harshly, enough for some dust to shake down and pieces of rubble to hit Yoongi on the forehead.  _“What the fuck-”_

He got up, quickly making a dash to the sudden noise despite stumbling against every piece of furniture near him as the ritual made his mana drain; his legs shaking as he raced up the steps.

The basement door led into the family room, dust filling the air from the pieces of broken furniture and god knows what else. The light fixture that was once lighting up the room was swinging wildly from the sudden force, Yoongi’s eyes having a hard time adjusting to the lighting as it shook, but he didn’t need lights to see those.

Those pair of blood red eyes gazing solely at him, he felt them glare into his soul - like he was a mere window.

And as the light adjusted still, Yoongi saw  _ **her**_.

A woman, she looked around his age. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch with her long legs crossed, she looked tall compared to Yoongi. Her hair was like gold silk, long to her waist as it draped around the furniture around her. Bangs cut to frame her angelic face and piercing red eyes that shone brightly every time the light swung. Striking as they bore into Yoongi as if she dared him to make the next move, that would be his absolute end.

Her skin was fair, her red tattoos that adorned her body in lines were in strike contrast. She wore a black top, as if a bikini, that covered her chest, black tights that came up from her thigh, golden armor that was engraved in scripture around her waist that was encased with a red cape to match her tattoos, and golden boots that came up to her knees. The woman was adorned in gold, from her earrings, thick necklaces, dangling bracelets, and sole golden piece of armor that was on her left arm all the way to her hand; pointed sharply with her nails, decorated in scriptures and patterns.

Yoongi had to admit. This woman was not of this world. She was beyond godly. She was a god amongst men. Yoongi felt himself in a trace from merely looking.

“Stop staring at me,  _Mongrel_ ,” hissed the woman with venom laced in her honey-smooth voice, “You’ll dry at your eyeballs.”

Yoongi snapped himself out of it from her harsh words, he cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool as he leaned against a nearby wall, “That’s not a way to greet your Master.” The woman just narrowed her eyes, “So, are you cleaning up this mess or-?”

The woman clicked her tongue in disgust, “Is that what you say to me? You must have some nerve, human.”

“You haven’t answered my question, _lady._ ”

“Addressing me as a  _mere_ lady as well?” her eyes narrowed deeper, “The disrespect.”

“Well,  _whatever_ , I can fix it with a spell later,” Yoongi sighed deeply, leaning off the wall and walked towards the woman. He stuck out his hand, towards her, “My name is Min Yoongi, head of the Min family. I assume you are my Servant.”

She raised her eyebrows with a quim, staring at his hand, “I could kill you. I could be someone else’s’ Servant for all you know.”

“ _And if you were_ ,” countered Yoongi, with a smirk, “You would have done it already.”

The woman took a moment to process, letting out a small pleased hum of approval. “ _I see._  I would’ve killed you long before we’ve continued this silly conversation.”

“So, are you going to shake my hand or not? Because it’s getting limp,” Yoongi hoped she didn’t see his hand began to shake.

She did notice the red mark on his hand, causing her brow to rise again, “I guess you are my Master, so it seems.”

Yoongi took his hand back, “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“I have been summoned within a drab home with cheap furniture. I expected a throne, for someone as myself,” she looked down at herself, frowning when she saw her breast, “And you summoned me incompletely. This is not my true form, Mongrel.”

_“Incompletely? What on Earth-”_

Yoongi’s eyes shot up to the clock behind her. It read midnight. Yoongi felt skeptical, looking at his phone in his back pocket, which read 11PM. Fuck. He forgot to correct the clocks from this morning. He forgot that it wasn’t really midnight, his peak mana time. The time were his magical circuits were at its peak. The ideal time to summon a Servant. Of course, something had to go wrong. Of course, there is never smooth sailing for Min fucking Yoongi. Fuck, he fucked up.

Yoongi groaned deeply into his hands once again.

It really wasn’t his day.

Yoongi sighed, rubbing his eyes. He’s usually passed out around four, but fuck, he felt exhausted to the bones already. “So, is that going to be an issue?”

The woman shrugged, looking at her nails.  ** _“No._** I am highly capable in both forms, even if not in my original, I am still beyond emaculant.”

The woman stood up from her spot, arms still crossed against her chest. Yoongi had to look down at her, she was smaller than he thought, but the way she carried herself spoke volumes. “I want to see if you are someone who is worthy of my loyalty, Mongrel.”

“And are you saying I’m not good enough to be your Master,  _little miss?_ ” he narrowed, eyes squinting at her.

The woman said nothing, taking two graceful steps towards him. Her armor clinking together as she moved. She rested a hand on her hip, and Yoongi noticed her eyes did seem to shine better under the light. “I am utterly unsatisfied,  _seeing how you summoned me incorrectly._  However, with much misfortune, I do acknowledge you as my Master,  _human_. I plan on winning this War, having a mage of your caliber does not matter to me.”

“I have my own conditions, regardless of whatever you want,” she continued, Yoongi not stepping down from her as he stood his ground, “I will disregard anything you say during this War to come. I am to decide all battle policy, and I see you have no objections towards my conditions, do you, Mongrel?”

Yoongi stuck his tongue in his cheek, trying to ignore the way her long eyelashes touched the tops of her cheeks. He clucked his tongue in annoyance, crossing his arms against his chest. Ever since she’s been here, the woman has done nothing, but ridicule Yoongi, and he doesn’t even know her name!

Yoongi was always the better one out of his rich and spoiled friends, treating everyone like equals despite rank or hierarchy, but one thing that would tick his annoyance would be anyone that looked down on others. No matter how high they thought they were.

“Let me get this straight,  _little missy_.”

_“Little miss-”_

Yoongi cut her off, taking a large step closer to her. Nearly chest to chest. Her lips were tight in a thin line, clearly annoyed. “You solemnly acknowledge me as your Master, and yet, you treat me like dirt since you’ve been here. Why is that,  _little miss?”_

“I am your Servant in form only, Mongrel,” she hissed through her perfectly pressed teeth, “I will obey you in form only. I will call my own when it comes to battle and you shall not interfere. I do not need another lowly Mage killing you and getting me out early. You better run early with your tail between your legs and go hide in your basement. Someone as powerless as you should be capable of hiding in the dark, shouldn’t you?”

She noticed the way Yoongi’s jaw tightened when he stood quiet for a few seconds, eyes boring straight at her, “Have I made you angry, Mongrel? My victory is your victory, and I will yield any spoils of battle to you. Surely, in anyone’s right mind, that would be agreeable? I do not expect-”

She stopped, flinching when Yoongi suddenly brought up a hand. Unexpectedly, tucking a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheek in his hand, and if looks could kill, Yoongi would be dead on the floor. “You think you can touch me-”

 _“You see,”_  he began, his voice low and a smile teasing, “You think, y _ou a Servant_. Can some here and disrespect me,  _your Master?_ This is going to be a joint effort, sweetheart. I don’t care how mighty and high you think you are, or who you were. That’s not going to fly with me, I frankly don’t give a shit. Here in this Grail War, we are equals, and we are partners. We are winning this War together, on both parts as Master and Servant. You are not running away to do as you please like some teenager, and to make sure you don’t-”

Her eyes widened, watching Yoongi lift his right hand, the hand engraved with his three Command Seals. “ _You wouldn’t-!”_

“By the order of this Command Seal, I hereby order you to absolute obedience towards your Master.” With that, Yoongi’s hand showed bright red. A red ring appearing around his hand as it expanded, the woman backing up, but got caught into it. She hissed as the red light vividly shocked her, making her to grit her teeth and clenched her fists tightly to her sides. And just as soon as the ring appeared, it disappeared. Along with one of Yoongi’s three Command Seals.

“ _ **Are you that daft, human!?”**_  she shouted. “To waste a Command Seal with so broad of an order!? Clearly, your mother had dropped you several times!”

“ _Actually_ ,” he said matter-of-factly, “I was raised by my maid and she only dropped me once.”

Yoongi crossed his arms against his chest, his tone deepening as he peered down at her, “I am your Master and you are my Servant. We are in a coexisting relationship until we win this War. You will have your wish, and I will have mine. After that, we will never see one another ever again, and in order to win, I need your absolute obedience. No matter how much you don’t think I am capable, I am your only shot at winning. So unless you want to turn it in early, I can tuck away my pride and give you to the Vatican. However, I assure you, they will terminate you to take your remaining seals for their own.”

“So, how about it, little miss?” Yoongi smirked when she remained quiet, “Do you want to win or not?”

The woman stood silent, absolutely baffled. Never in her mortal or her immortal life has anyone ever spoken to her like this, God nor human has dared. She stood her ground, though. Nothing did even phase her so much anyhow, “I see. I will prove that you wasted that Command Seal, human.”

Yoongi offered his hand out towards her, waiting for the woman to take it. “ _Truce_?”

She tightened her lips again, nose high in the air as she looked him deep into his eyes. Taking his hand quickly into her own small with her armored arm. Dropping it as soon as she took it. “This will be one of the few times I will allow you to touch me, Mongrel. As long as you are alive, I will fight for you. And if you happen to die, I will not hesitate to make another pact with another mage. I will win this War.”

“ _See? How hard is it to be nice?”_

The woman scoffed, flipping her long hair as she sat back down into the spot she was summoned. “The only reason why I’m not torturing you nor killing you is because even if the Holy Grail is the one that truly summons me, your mana is what anchors me to this world. Your mana feed is more than satisfactory, and I don’t want to waste it on finding a new mage to please me. I guess you are indeed a first-rate mage, you did summon me after all.”

Yoongi didn’t want to blush, but he felt it creep onto his ears. Causing him to turn quickly to hide it, covering his face with his hand. “Too late for flattery, you were a total bitch to me for the last two hours.”

“You’re confusing that with power, Mongrel. I am too much of a woman for you to handle. If I were in my male form, you surely would be bowing to me, by now,” she shrugged as if it were rocket science.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, sassy missy,” Yoongi just waved her off, facing her as he turned back to her. He gasped when he narrowed down at her, “Wait. What class are you, anyway? _A Berserker?_ Your armor and attitude fit the bill.”

She scoffed yet again, “Hate to displease you, human, but I am no lowly Berserker.”

“Then what are you? You have no Noble Phantasms visible. Who are you?”

She remained quiet for a bit, tapping her uncovered finger against her armored hand. “I am an Archer, that I do know, and you shall refer to me as so. Though, due to your incomplete summons, I do not know who I am. It will come to me with time, I’m sure.”

 _“You’re kidding me!”_  groaned Yoongi, sighing out deeply. “I wasted all those gems and I didn’t even get a Saber!  _I got an Archer who doesn’t even know her own fucking name!_  I wanted to win with ease, not struggle in the mud-” Yoongi just massaged his temples, “but alas, it’s my fault for not double checking the time.”

“I’ll make you rue your words, Mongrel,” Archer hissed, narrowing her eyes at him, “And when that day comes when we win, apologize all you’d like, but I won’t forgive you.”

Yoongi took in her words. Smiling fondly to himself as he approached her. He stood a foot away from her, Archer doing nothing, but look at him with those red eyes of hers.

“See to it that I regret my words,  _then_ , Archer,” he bent over, patting the woman fondly on the head like she was an angry cat that needed soothing. She was too utterly baffled that she couldn’t smack his hand away, too caught up with him touching her again. The nerve he’s shown. He pulled his hand away, still smiling down at her. “And when you do, and when we both win, I’ll make you let me apologize for saying the wiser.”

Archer remained quiet, staring at him in mild shock until a smirk spread across her perfect lips. “I see then. You better hold your words to your grave, Mongrel.”

“Of course, I am your Master, after all.”

_“Go to hell.”_

“Oh, look what I have here. I have two Command Seals left, I wonder how I should-”

“They’re not toys, _you know!”_

 

♕ 


End file.
